


Sitting on Santa's Lap

by arrafrost



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested: “Cougar/Jensen, sitting on Santa’s lap, feel free to go as dirty or as literal as you’d like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting on Santa's Lap

Jensen took one look at Cougar and the largest shit-eating grin spread across his lips.

They were holed up in the local mall, having to break in for cover because once again they needed to find a place close by with medical supplies for unexpected injuries. Pooch wasn’t legless this time but he certainly wasn’t happy about the bullet lodged in his shoulder. Aisha and Clay had held him down while Cougar worked on him, Jensen talking to him the whole way to distract him. Bullet was out, Pooch was out, Clay and Aishi were thinking up a new strategy - or having sex - probably both actually those two were excellent multi-taskers.

And it was Christmas. And for some reason, Cougar decided it was fit to sit himself down on the abandoned Santa’s chair. 

"Merry Christmas to me." Jensen smirked, strutting up to Cougar like a man on a mission. Clay had told them to rest and recoup. That was exactly what Jensen planned to do. 

Sneaking up on Cougar wasn’t an option. Ever. It never worked and the rare times that it would work you’d probably end up dead. So Jensen walked up in plain sight. Which was a figure of speech of course because Cougar’s hat - that damn sexy and annoying hat - was pulled down over his eyes so he couldn’t actually _see_ Jensen. He could, however, hear each purposefully audible step the hacker was taking. 

He stood in front of the sniper, eyes on the hat. Cougar knew he was there, his shoulders relaxed in his presence and Jensen took that as a sign. Cougar was interested in what Jensen was planning - of course, he was always interested in what Jensen was planning when it came to things like this. With the invitation open, Jensen pushed back on Cougar’s shoulder and promptly straddled his lap.

"I’ve been a good boy this year, Santa." Jen whispered into Cougar’s ear, getting into the play immediately. 

The hat only allowed for minimal visual of the sniper’s face but Jensen didn’t miss the smirk that tugged at his lips, “ _Bullshit._ ”

"Oh you think so? Do you have the list Santa? Did you check me out twice?"

Cougar tilted his head up and gave Jensen the opportunity to see his eyes, shaded only slightly by the hat now. “ _Travieso.”_

"Oh really?" Jensen purred, shifting his hips closer into the sniper’s lap, angling his head so he was beneath the rim of Cougar’s hat. "That naughty or nice?"

Cougar’s grinned wide, flashing teeth, “ _Guess_.”

Jensen returned the grin before claiming Coug’s lips in a passionate, hard kiss with probably more teeth than was comfortable but that’s just how they did it. Teeth dragging against bottom lips, along Cougar’s tongue that he sucked into his mouth. 

The hacker moaned when Cougar’s hands gripped Jensen’s hips, hauling him in until their erections were pressing together and Cougar was rocking up against him. 

Jensen gripped Cougar’s shoulders, hard, and ground his hips down. “Oh this is so sick, Cougar. Here of all places. This is so gross. Kids visit this place.”

“ _Your idea,”_ Cougar growled into Jensen’s ear but he placed his hands under Jensen’s ass and stood up from the chair, lifting Jensen with him. Jensen’s legs wrapped around Cougar’s waist even though he knew Cougs didn’t need the help to carry him. He just wanted to be able to grind his erection against Cougar’s to make the ride all the more pleasant.

They ended up next to one of the benches set up in the mall, far out of sight of Santa’s village and Cougar moved to set Jensen down but the hacker clung to him.

Cougar tilted his head, question on his eyebrow.

"Fuck Cougs, I would love to lay you down and screw you senseless but if I don’t save a horse and ride a sniper right now I am going to lose my shit. Now," Jensen whispered into Cougar’s ear, voice commanding behind the overpowering lust, "sit down on that bench."

Cougar shivered, nodding ever so slightly before turning around and doing as Jensen demanded.

Once the sniper was settled on the bench, Jensen made himself comfortable and went to work on Cougar’s belt while Cougar made quick work of Jensen’s - with only one hand.

"You clever little- I’m the one who makes loves to the keyboard with my hands, I should be able to do this faster than you."

Sure by the time Jensen finished that sentence he had Cougar’s cock in his hand, but that wasn’t the point. It was the principle of the matter and he was jealous of Cougar’s hands - except when Cougar’s hands were on him… then he was perfectly fine with those deft digits.

Cougar was smirking the whole way through it, even as Jensen jacked him while digging through Coug’s pockets for a packet of lube and a condom that he knew was stashed in there. After many a time without the stuff, they decided to have it always on hand and since Jensen was commonly found mostly or entirely nude with his computers, they figured Cougar would be the most appropriate to carry them. 

Handing Cougar the supplies, Jensen stood long enough to ditch his pants and watched as Cougar lubed up his fingers, before he was back on Cougar’s lap with two fingers pressing inside him. He gasped at the feeling, it had been a while since they switched it up, but it was a good familiar feeling. To have Cougar inside him. Like he said, the sniper was good with his hands.

Jensen had meant it. He was going to ride Cougar for all he was worth, and that wasn’t limited to his cock. Jensen lifted his hips, dropping them back down on Cougar’s fingers and fucked them inside him. Cougar smirked, not moving his hand at all and allowing Jensen to set the pace - as he often did, just… in a different way usually.

The hacker grunted, gripping Cougar’s shoulder. Without hesitation, Cougar added a third finger when Jen dropped back down and had the hacker moaning loud as he wiggled his hips to adjust.

Jensen took the condom from Cougar’s hand and ripped it open, pinching the tip and rolling the condom down onto his partner’s hard cock even while fucking himself open on his fingers. 

The condom wasn’t even unrolled all the way before Cougar was applying lube. With a roll of his hips, Jensen was pulling off Cougar’s fingers and onto his cock. He sank down in one motion, pushing through the pain of not being stretched as well as he could have, but he was in no mood to be patient. 

Cougar grunted, jaw clenching as he kept himself from thrusting up into Jensen before he was back in his lap. Jensen breathed hard into his ear, grasping his shoulders before he rolled his hips. It was a slow grind for the first few minutes until Jensen finally lifted his hips and slammed them back down. Cougar moaned this time and Jensen was the one smirking as he set a hard and fast pace. 

"Come on Cougs, getting close here," Jensen groaned, impaling himself once more on Cougar’s dick. He nodded down to his lap, cock straining against his belly and leaking precum. 

Cougar moved his hand until it was around the air that was around Jensen’s cock. The bastard wasn’t even touching him. Jensen whined, didn’t even feel ashamed of it, and rocked his hips up but Cougar moved his hand away and that. Oh that wasn’t going to cut it. He leaned in, voice rough against Cougar’s ear. “Alvarez, you are going to put your hand on my dick and stroke me till I come. Or I am going to drop to my knees and suck you so hard you see stars… and take my mouth off you right before you come. And let you stay like that for the rest of the mission.”

This time Cougar whined - if you could call it that - Cougar didn’t exactly whine but it was music to Jensen’s ears. It was especially pleasant because the sniper’s hand was stripping his cock in seconds. Jensen groaned, leaning in to rest his forehead on Cougar’s shoulder as he rolls his hips in shallow thrusts in time to Cougar’s hand twisting and pulling his cock.

Jensen comes hard, tilting his head to bite Cougar’s shoulder as he clenches around the sniper. Cougar’s breath hitches and he freezes for a split second before Jensen feels his cock pulsing inside him. Cougar’s always silent all through his orgasms but his hands grip Jensen tightly, holding him so close, so intimate, that Jensen doesn’t care if he can’t hear all the lewd noises he knows he can get the sniper to make when he’s eating his ass out. It’s bliss having Cougar come inside him. 

They’re both breathing hard when Clay’s voice comes over the mall speaker system. “Put your pants back on and let’s go Losers. The Pooch is awake and the janitor’s shift starts in twenty.”

Jensen groans in disappointment but pulls up and let’s Cougar slip out of him.

"Oh, and clean up any messes you’ve made."

Jensen glares up at the ceiling, “You clean up the mess you made, Clay!” And turns back to Cougar who’s laughing and adjusting his hat. “You know he and Aisha were doing the same thing. And they have a worse track record than us. We’re lucky they didn’t burn the mall down.”

Cougar throws Jensen’s pants at his face in response but Jensen knows he agrees with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) if you like :D


End file.
